


Будни Хаято

by bellemelody



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть приятного в буднях? Ничего, утверждает Ябуки Хаято. В этом он абсолютно твердо уверен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни Хаято

Что может быть приятного в буднях? Ничего, утверждает Ябуки Хаято. В этом он абсолютно твердо уверен. Каждое его утро начинается с хлопка двери, возвещающего об уходе Рю на работу и с запаха свежезаваренного кофе, без которого Рю по утрам не обходится.

Хаято обычно валяется в кровати еще минут десять, пытаясь хотя бы немного поспать, но все тщетно. Он встает с тяжелым вздохом и идет умываться. Для Хаято каждый божий день - это борьба. Казалось, подобная жизнь должна была остаться в далеком прошлом вместе с разукрашенными граффити стенами и постоянными драками, но ничего подобного. 

У кровати он чаще всего путается в пижаме, которую Рю снял и не соизволил положить в шкаф. Потом он очень долго пытается выдавить из тюбика зубную пасту, потому что Рю никогда не закручивает крышку и паста засыхает до такой степени, что приходиться скручивать тюбик в трубочку. Чаще всего Хаято прилагает слишком много усилий, и зубная паста вылетает как снаряд из катапульты. И ему приходиться протирать зеркало.

Одевшись в чистую футболку и джинсы, Хаято рукой приглаживает волосы, потому что Рю куда-то засунул расческу и найти ее под грудой тетрадок на кухонном столе невозможно. Еще закончилось молоко и кофе. Виноват в этом тоже Рю. У раковины аккуратно стоит грязная кружка с недопитым кофе, которая вежливо просит, чтоб ее помыли, что Хаято и делает.

Рабочий день у Хаято ненормированный, а само место работы постоянно меняется. С тех пор как его не приняли в колледж, и он провалил все экзамены, Хаято перескакивает с работы на работу. На скептически долгие и красноречивые взгляды Рю, он упирает руки в бока и заявляет, что в жизни нужно попробовать абсолютно все. Рю ухмыляется уголком губ, всем видом показывая, что вылавливание ночами по улицам бродячих котов вряд ли расширят чей-либо кругозор. Хаято не согласен, за это хорошо платили, хоть он уже уволился. И нашел новую работу. Расчищать снег в детском саду и следит за чистотой во дворе не так уж и сложно. Хотя, дети сейчас слишком агрессивные, разборки в детском саду и дележ песочницы – обычное дело. 

На улице светит солнце, в красном комбинезоне садовника удобно, приходиться носить кепку с цветочками, потому что главная по швабрам, то есть начальница по хозяйственной части, переживает, что вид Хаято может напугать детей. Надо признаться честно, Хаято сам к детям относится с опаской. Почему то мячики всегда летят именно в него, а еще, у этих детишек с улыбками чертят, есть привычка наступать ему на ноги, проходя мимо. При этом они невинно хлопают ресницами и бросают снег Хаято за шиворот, пока он ест бенто на скамейке. Бенто себе он готовит сам, простые онигири, иногда с глазками – когда у Хаято хорошее настроение. Рю никогда не готовит для Хаято.

Но в этот день в детском саду началась суматоха не совсем понятная Хаято. Детишки столпились у песочницы, о чем-то бурно переговариваясь. Хаято с любопытством подошел по ближе, наверное, раздел территории, решил он, увидев двух малышей в голубых шапочках, угрожающе глядящих друг на друга. Молодая воспитательница с утра была какая-то рассеянная, все время строчила сообщения на телефоне, то краснела, то вздыхала.

Вдруг малышка в розовой шапочке вмешалась и разрешила назревающий конфликт, протянув мальчикам по шоколадке в розовой блестящей обертке. Так вот в чем дело, не раздел территории, борьба за женщину. Хаято уселся обратно на скамейку. В большом горшке в холле детского сада растут очень красивые цветы. Сегодня день всех влюбленных, если он сорвет парочку и подарит Рю, то, скорее всего, его уволят. Вряд ли Рю оценит романтику и самоотверженность такого поступка. Рю и романтика, это как Таке и бензопила, ничего общего. 

– Это тебе!

Хаято обернулся и увидел причину недавнего конфликта на детской площадке с шоколадкой в протянутой руке. Он поблагодарил юную сердцеедку и спрятал конфету в карман.

Хаято очень любит шоколад, всегда любил и часто ненавязчиво говорил об этом Рю, как бы между прочим к слову. Например, когда Рю вчера проверял домашнее задание, Хаято присел на край стола и сказал: “ Рю, подари мне завтра шоколад”. Тот окинул его долгим взглядом и спихнул со стола, ворча, что Хаято все время мнет тетрадки его учеников. 

Вернувшись домой, Хаято обнаружил сумку Рю на столе, ботинки валяются у входа, куртка небрежно брошена на диван, а сам он, судя по звукам льющейся воды, наверное, в душе.

Хаято аккуратно поправил ботинки, повесил куртку на крючок и бросил взгляд на сумку, оттуда точно торчало что-то блестящее. Хаято ухмыльнулся, вот уж тихоня Рю, конечно он не забудет о вчерашнем разговоре.

Рю вышел в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, с темных волос стекали капли на шею, и Хаято на мгновение завис, заглядевшись на одну из капель.

– Как прошел день? - спросил Рю.

– Как обычно, борьба за власть на детской площадке.

Рю улыбнулся.

Они поужинали лапшой быстрого приготовления. Хаято научился делать ее виртуозно. Они посмотрели немного телевизор. Хаято принес пиво, расположившись уютно на диване рядом с Рю. Он не мог сконцентрироваться. Хаято ждал.

– Рю? Ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать? – спросил он, через две минуты его терпение кончилось.

– Что? – удивленно приподнял брови Рю.

– Я видел у тебя шоколад в сумке!

– А, ты про это.

Рю потянулся к сумке и высыпал на стол содержимое. Шоколад и много. Что-то здесь нечисто, решил Хаято, увидев несколько конвертов.

– Твои ученики тебе подарили шоколад?

Хаято просто не мог в это поверить, неужели в этой школе ничего не знают о субординации и запрете на приближение к Рю.

– Они напихали мне в сумку во время перемены.

– Ты должен был все вернуть! – проворчал Хаято, открывая конверт.

– Зачем? Ты же сам хотел шоколад.

Хаято проигнорировал последние слова, слишком увлеченный чтением.

“Одагири-сенсей! Вы самый красивый учитель в нашей школе! Я вас люблю! Аояма»

Хаято фыркнул, пренебрежительно бросив письмо на пол.

“Сенсей! Вы будете со мной встречаться? У вас самые красивые волосы! Такаги”

Хаято взглянул на волосы Рю, потом провел пальцами по влажным прядям, скомкав одной рукой письмо.

– Ты разве не в школе для мальчиков преподаёшь?

– Да.

Хаято схватил еще одно письмо, разорвав конверт с сердечками.

«Сенсей! Я люблю смотреть, как ветерок играет с твоими волосами, твои глаза светятся теплотой и заботой. Мне хочется прикоснуться к твоей шее и поцеловать твои губы. Люблю. Тамамори.»

Хаято не мог скрыть своего негодования, что за извращенцы сейчас учатся в школе, в его время никто не писал такие письма учителям, только приклеивали картинки с обезьянами на спину Янкуми, но чтоб такой разврат?! Да никогда в жизни.

– Рю! Прекрати это! – воскликнул Хаято.

– Прекратить что?

– Ветерок в волосах и смотреть с заботой!

– Хаято, что за бред ты несешь?

– Окна закрывать во время уроков надо, чтоб ветерок не дул! А то простудишься! Понял? – втолковывал Хаято.

Рю зевнул и встал с дивана.

– Я пошел спать, а ты ешь шоколад и приходи.

У Хаято совсем пропал аппетит, хотела сжечь письма и шоколад и этого Тамамори. Пялиться на Рю во время уроков, только Хаято такое позволено, и особенно ветерок в волосах, только Хаято имеет права знать, как меняется выражение лица Рю, когда солнечные лучи падают на него, как светятся глаза! Только Хаято может думать на уроках про такие смущающие вещи, как целовать Рю и прикасаться к его шее. Этот Тамамори точно извращенец.

В спальне свет был выключен, Хаято быстро разделся и лег под одеяло. Глаза Рю были открыты, в темноте они мерцали, как звездочки на блестящей упаковке от шоколада.

– Рю, – хрипло позвал Хаято.

Тихий вздох и мягкие губы оставляют дразнящие, неспешные поцелуи, пока все мысли испаряются, и остаются лишь желания и нежность. 

Рю всегда вызывал в нем именно эти чувства, причем одновременно, что сбивало с толку. Хотелось нежно проводить кончиками пальцев по бледной коже, покрывать легкими поцелуями линию подбородка, губы, прижимать к груди и ласково шептать смущающие глупости. Хотелось оберегать и защищать, заботиться и любить. Но потом появлялось другое чувство, сильное и необъятное, немного дикое и неконтролируемое, хотелось сжать до боли, привязать к себе и никогда не отпускать, целовать, не давая вздохнуть, заполнить каждую клеточку своим существованием, чтоб никогда Рю не забывал, всегда помнил, всегда был рядом. 

На улице светало. Хаято не мог заснуть. Он думал о том, что Рю совершенно не умеет готовить, пытался помыть рис с мылом, прежде чем приготовить онигири, сжег несколько рубашек, пытаясь разобраться с утюгом, в некоторых вопросах он как ребенок, абсолютно не приспособленный к жизни. Каждый раз Хаято хохотал, дразня Рю, чаще всего получая убийственные взгляды за свое неуемное поведение. Хаято знал про Рю абсолютно все, только ему были известны его боль и неуверенность, сомнения и переживания, радости и успехи, мечты и надежды. Они были рядом, поддерживая и дополняя, чувствуя себя нужными и родными, найдя свое место в жизни, там, где уютно и где комфортно.

Хаято прижался к теплому плечу рядом, слушая, как просыпается улица, чувствуя, как утекают минуты и скоро начнется новый день, новые будни.

~

Прозвенел звонок.

– Прошу сдать работы.

Рю устало потер виски. Он собрал стопку с работами и убрал в сумку. Все ученики прилипли к окну, что-то бурно обсуждая. Рю не нужны проблемы, скоро экзамены и он хочет благополучно закончить этот год, не попадая ни в какие истории.

Что-то ярко красное за окном привлекло его внимание, он подошел ближе и разглядел Хаято в красном рабочем комбинезоне. Рю тяжело вздохнул, наверняка этот идиот считает, что он выглядит угрожающе, особенно в этой кепке в цветочек.

Рю вышел на улицу, и его встретила сияющая улыбка на лице Хаято.

– А я пришел навестить тебя на работе!

– Зачем? – спросил Рю.

– Ты окно сегодня открывал?

Рю закатил глаза.

– Хаято, сейчас февраль холодно.

– Да, я совсем забыл какой ты мерзляк, вечно пятки под одеялом холодные, – Хаято ухмыльнулся, за что получил тычок локтем,– Как прошли уроки? 

– Тамамори болеет, так что нечего здесь ошиваться.

Рю перекинул сумку через плечо и пошел вперед. Хаято последовал за ним.

– Кстати, Хаято. Раз ты опять напялил это клоунский колпак, тебе не надо быть на работе?

Хаято остановился, внезапно осознав, что, скорее всего ему надо будет снова искать новую работу.


End file.
